harry potter the true end
by Ilikewrighting
Summary: the war is over only to let a battle to begin
1. Chapter 1

Ok for a start this is right after the end of the deathly hallows were he thought things about sandwiches and kreacher. I've had enough trouble for a lifetime. Quoted by Harry James Potter

Chapter 1

As he thought some more and was just about to walk out, Ginny came running in and kissed Harry better than she ever kiss that made up for all the ones Harry didn't get all though time he could have been in the common room making out Harry's hand slid down her waist and with delight Ginny put it on her bum and harry lifted her up to his hips ginny thread her hand though Harry hair. Ron made a move to break them apart then hermione throw her self at him and started making out with ron in rons head he said final hermione to my self. "Mmmm more love in the world" said Dumbledore final harry and ginny stop kissing to find Ron and hermione kissing. They grinned at each other and told Dumbledore to tell them that the were going to the common room as they walking the courtyard on the way to the entrance hall they came across the malfoy's ginny moved closer to harry draco walks up to harry. "Thank for killing vol—voldermort (harry thought malfoy saying voldermort and thanking him what's next the dursley loving him) you freed him from being killed all of us in faked thanks". They walk away. Harry slid an arm around ginny as they walked passed the corridor with Fred, Remus and tonks dead body's where. Harry ginny whisper "you neve had a look at them properly and look mum and dad and tonks mum with teddy are there we can say hello and tell them our news". "Ok gin" ginny blushed harry had given her a nickname "come on" he whispered ginny yarn then to bed they walk up to them. "Hello" they said "hello harry dear" said Mrs. Weasly Mr. weasly smiled at Harry "how are you" said Mr Weasly " ooh him fine" said harry weasly. "Ginny we told you to stay in the room of requirement"

Said Mr Weasly "oh harry need it didn't you harry and I wooden miss harry kill voldermort " said ginny "year a horcrux was in there so I need to get in there" said harry mr weasly smiled and they walked into the great hall. Andromeda walked over and handed harry teddy. "Here you take him you're the godfather" she said. "Thanks said harry now we have a family me ginny and teddy".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Andromeda walked away silently crying. Harry handed teddy to ginny and walk over to Andromeda. "Stay said harry stay for the memory of then stay so you can kick bellatrix stay so you can remember them" spoke harry. "Why do you say them im only grieving Dora not Remus" said Andromeda "why don't you grieve only tonks" said harry Because she my daughter you fool" now yelling "but why not remus" "BEACAUSE HES A WEARWOLF YOU IDIOT NEVER EVERE SPORTED THAT MARRIGE ALWAYS SAID FIND A RICHER MAN MORE HOLE" she started sobbing "sorry Andromeda I didn't mean to upset you". "Its ok" "but I have gotten a bit peckish so ill have some food she walk to the great hall. Harry moved over to ginny. "Hows teddy" whispered harry. "He's fine harry" harry kissed her. GETOFF MY SISTER POTTER. "Ron" harry and ginny yelled. Teddy started to cry. "look what you've done Ronald" said hermione "Sorry mione" said ron. "mione is that all you could come up with ron I came up with gin god mate" harry smiled. Teddy and Ginny unnoticed where laughing. What said harry with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

As they entered the great hall all the head's turned in their direction, "Look it's Potter and the Weasley's and Granger wow" many people whisper. Harry avoided all there eyes, he started turning green, "I think I'll just go to bed." Harry whispered. Ron Hermione and Ginny started to follow. "On my own thanks". As he walked away he felt as if he was going to be sick.

_______________________________________________________

Ginny slid into a sit next to her mother, "mum" she said, "yes dear" "can you hold teddy I'm really hungry" "sure" she pilled Sausages, Bacon, Eggs, Mushrooms, toast, Spinach. Every thing she could find and stuffed her face full of food. Teddy gurgled next to her. The room was full of chatter suddenly quietened. Ginny looked around the Malfoy's where standing at the door's, all of a sudden people were flying everywhere. Draco strode over Ginny I'll take that Weaslbee grabbing Ginny's toast. "Hey Malfoy isn't your head thick enough to no knot to take a ladies food" now standing glaring at his smirking face. "Oh sorry Weaslbee did I unfed you are you going to steal it, and take it home because you can't afforded enough food to feed you all" he smirked by now all the Weasley's were standing, "All of you stand-Ginny punched him in the chin. The great hall irrupted in applauded, the Malfoy's stormed out with struggling Draco trying to get at Ginny.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry wondered up the stairs trudging, as soon as he opened the door he collapsed on the closet bed. Half on the bed half off he hadn't even bothered to take he tanners! Ginny was in the common room, she took out her DA galleon "head's girls tail's boys" she said. She filliped it? "Boy's" she muttered she headed up the stairs. Harry was Half on the bed half off "oh god" she rolled her eyes. She crept over to Harry and undid his tanners she placed his body on the bed and found the linin cubed, and got out a quilt. Then summed a chair from the common room, and got another quilt and cuddled up on the chair.

___________________________________________________________

George was cuddled up on the bed he was thinking about Fred

He started weeping some warm hand's raped around he Angelina had cuddled up with him to slow his sobs.

A/notes

I tried to do my best with the grammar and spelling and paragraphs from the criticism form my other I also try to make it longer


End file.
